The Immortal Queen
by feysand9299
Summary: Clary is king Valentine's daughter but no one know what she looks like. Every thing is fine until she's sent on a mission. During the mission though jace and her are called home for a circle meeting to prepare her for becoming queen but what happens when Sebastian comes declaring the throne or all her loved ones but what happens when she sacrifices everything or the secret legend.
1. Chapter 1

( author note: story's point of view is Clary's.)

I'm on my way to the throne room. I push up my mask and fix my blonde hair.I remember when my father king valentine made me start wearing my mask and a rune the changes my red hair into blonde and my Green eyes into a electric blue.

(Flashback) (10 years ago)

Valentine walks into my room carrying a brown paper bag in his hands.

"Clarissa you will wear this mask and a disguise rune to disguise will never leave this room without both on. Or else."

"Why father?." I ask. A big mistake. He back handed me.

"Don't ever question your king/father." He yells.

"Sorry father." I say.

(End of flashback.)

A lot has changed since then. My father worships the ground I was on because of how abusive he was. 3 months ago i was talking about how i wanted a baby sister an that night us and a group of shadowhunters went to save some kidnapped shadowhunters 3 females. So after killing the demons who took them it turns out one of the females were pregnant but was in critical condition. We helped her have her baby. As her dying wish she gave me the baby girl tell her to raise her to raise her as my own. So I did her name is Elizabeth or Lizzy. She has blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

I'm brought out of thought by the guards saying hello. They open the doors. Everyone turn to look at me. Every one looks at me because I only leave my room to train, go to the royalty only garden ,and see my father.

I walk through the room until I am in front of may father.

"Leave and close the doors." He says. Everyone then leaves the room and close the door's. Once they leave he turns to me.

"Clarissa it's time for you to know about your mother." He says. He only uses Clarissa when its serious.

"What about her dad?." I ask.

"She's not dead. In fact she is the exact opposite." He says.

"What!." I say.

"She's married to Luke Garroway or know in the shadow world Luke Greymark. Along with youngest of you triplets or your youngest brother Jonathan. She also has a 15 year old daughter named Anna." He says.

"Why are you just now?." I ask.

"I'm telling you this because I need my best,strongest, bravest, and fastest warrior on this mission. No one has ever seen you without your mask or outside the castle. So will to go on this mission for me?." He asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Alright you'll be living with the Lightwoods. Jace knows your coming. While you're there maybe you to will makeup and you only have to where your rune." He says.

"Will you watch Lizzy?." I ask.

"Yes I will watch her."

"Alright when do I leave?." I ask.

"Tomorrow." He says.

"Okay I'm going to go pack." I says walking out.

(In Clary's room)

I start packing I pack enough clothes for 2 month just in case. I then pack a bag with my sketch book/ drawing diary, my stele, my weapons (The Morgenstern sword, 5 daggers, 2 crystal swords, and 2 whips), and 2 picture ( one of dad, Sebastian, Elizabeth, and me)(the other is of me and Jace when we first started dating at a costume ball held by my father.) I then put Lizzy to bed and went to bed my self.

(The next morning)

I wake up at 6am so I for a run and then go train for a hour when I get to my room it 8. I then take a shower and change in to a black button up shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black knee high 6inch heel boots.

I then have two butlers and a maid pack all my stuff to the throne room while I wake up Lizzy and grab her diaper bag. We then walked to the throne room. Once there I give Lizzy to dad kiss her on the head.

"Goodbye father." I say.

"Goodbye Clare. Please be careful. I love you." He says.

"I will be Dad. I love you to." I say.

(I then jump through the portal to new york)

That's all for chapter 1 comment your thoughts about it to let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Once there I landed perfectly. I look up to see the New York institute. My bag pop up behind me. I take my mask off and put it in one of my bags.

I then knock on the door. 2 minutes later Isabelle answered the door.

"Well hello there I'm Isabelle lightwood but you can call me Izzy."

"Well,hello Izzy I'm Emily Carstairs." I say

"Welcome to the new York institute." She says.

"Thank you, would you mind if I stayed here for a while."

"Not at all, we welcome all of are fellow shadowhunters to stay."

"OK thanks."

"Here my brothers can come get your bags

"JACE AND ALEC!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What Isabelle!" I hear Jace yell as he walks down the stairs.

"Come help us with her bags." Izzy says.

"Fine I'm coming." He says as walks into the chapel. When he sees me he rolls his eyes.

"Hello I'm Emily Carstairs.

"Jace Herondale." He barks out.

"Jace!" Izzy snaps at him.

"Its OK Izzy he's got to defend his 'honor'." I say handing Izzy the two light bags then take two medium sized ones leaving Jace the heaviest ones. We then get in the elevator leaving him.

"Ahhhhhh. Women."

(In the kitchen)

We walk into the kitchen to find maryse .

"Hey no. Emily here is a shadowhunter looking a place to stay."

"Who?" She asks turning to look at me.

"Oh, hello I'm maryse." She says shaking my hand.

"Hello I'm Emily Carstairs." I say as a little boy runs up the stairs behind Jace who just keeps walking past us up another stair case.

"Mom Jace said there was a new guest." He says jumping up and down.

"Yes there is this Emily carstiars." She says pointing at me.

"Hello Emily I'm Max." He says running over and shaking my hand.

"Hello max." I say shaking his hand.

"Your really pretty." He says.

"Thank you." I say blushing.

"Will you sit by me at dinner?" He asked.

"Of course but only if you give me the tour and show me my room." I say.

"OK your room is next to Jace's. Come on." He says pulling me towards the upstairs.

(At dinner)

We all sit down at the table I sit between max and Jace.

"So emily tell us about your self." Maryse asks.

"My name is Emily Sara Carstairs. Ive lived in idris my whole life. I'm the oldest of triplets. I'm the only girl. My mother ran off taking my oldest little brother when I was 5. I moved here because my father sent me away. I met the love of my life but we've hit a rough patch. That's all." I say.

"Alright well I'm maryse lightwood I'm the mother of Alexander (Alec), Isabelle (Izzy), and Max. I'm also Jace's adoptive mother. I was part of the clave. I'm also part of the circle. And I'm married to robert lightwood who is valentines right hand you know about the others." She says.

(After dinner)

We put every thing g away and maryse says Izzy max and Alec will help her with the rest. I walk upstairs. I'm outside my room when Jace grabs my hand'and pulls'me in to his room and shutting and locking his door

"Jace what are you doing?" I says jerking my hand away.

"Clary were you serious about me being the love of your?"

"Yes I was serious." I say in a are you stupid tone.

"Okay then will you forgive me." He asks.

(Flashback)

It was'a'dark hot night in the Miami Beach House so Jace and Clary went outside.

"Jace what will we do when I become queen?" Iask laying on the Beach.

"We'll bet married and live happily ever after." He said sitting next to me.

"Ha ha seriously what about you parents. Are you even ready to be a king." I ask sitting up.

"Clary, I'll be whatever you want me to be." He says pulling me in to his lap wrapping his arms around me.

" OK but do you even wa-" I start to say but I'm cut off by a growl.

We run to the house Jace locks the door and holds it closed while I grad the Morgenstern sword and two crystal swords. I toss Jace the crystal swords. He then jumps back from the door as is comes flying off the hinges. In the door way were 6 demon and 2 werewolfs. The werewolf go straight at Jace leaving me the six demons.

I slice throw the first one taking off his head. I then stab the another one in the chest. I kill 3 more chopping of the heads. When I turn around to see the last one it throws me against the wall. I stand up hold my surly know broken ribs. I throw the sword at him. It hits its target.

I turn the see Jace fighting one werewolf while the other ones about to jump him from behind. Snap the Morgenstern sword to me. I run and push Jace out of the way. Thee werewolf's both land on me. All I hear is a crunch then all i feel is my body on fire. I blast the wolfs off me. They go flying across the room. They then run away.

"I COULD'VE HANDLED THAT!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"I CAN FIGHT MY OWN BATTLES CLARYS." He continues yelling.

"YOU SAY THAT BUT I COULD'VE LOST YOU." I yell back.

"I DON'T CARE YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A BABY WHO'S GIRLFRIEND IS MANLIER.!" He yells.

"SAYING YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ME LOSING YOU. IS LIKE SAYING YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS OR ME."

"WELL, CLARY MAYBE I DONT CARE ABOUT YOU." He yells.

"I BET YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME DO?" I yelled back.

"YOU ARE RIGHT. I DONT LOVE YOU." He yell then covering his mouth.

I run out of the house. I draw a portal on the back of the house. I then jump through.

(End of flashbacks)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm pulled out of the flashback by Jace yelling at me.

"CLARY ARE YOU THERE SAY SOMETHING." He yells.

"If you keep yelling Clary everyone in the world will know I'm here." I say laughing.

"Are you OK?"he asks.

"Ya just thinking."

"OK. As I was saying I'm sorry about last week. I got mad. I shouldn't have said that. Clary I'll always be there and love you." He says getting some thing from a desk drawer.

"Its OK I didn't say the greatest things either." I say hugging him.

"Well here goes nothing, remember you can say no if you think its not the time." He says pulling away.

"OK." I say awkwardly.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern I fell in love with you the moment I meet you. I've fallen more and more in love with everyday for the past five years and I hope you feel the same way about me. So will you do me the the honor of making me your king or whatever you want me to be." He says kneeling. He then pulled out two rings the Herondale family ring an a sliver ring with a emerald and two diamonds on both sides then a strip of sapphires going completely from one side to the other.

"Yes, I'll give you the honor of being my husband\king." I say. He slides the rings on my ring finger. He then gets up and kisses me. After a minute he pulls away.

"Clary will you take off your rune while we're in here?" He asks.

"Ya since the doors locked." I say.I then snap and the rune disappears. My original features come back. To begin with I was uncomfortable with showing people the real me but now its do natural.

"Clary you look so beautiful." He says.

"Jace we have to tell them." I say.

"I know, how about we tell them after your mission." He says climbing into his bed.

"Alright." I say climbing in with him. He pulled me close against him.

"Goodnight Clare."

"Night Jace." I say going to sleep.

(Next morning)  
I woke up to Alec yelling at Jace.

"WHY IS THERE A GIRL IN YOUR BED!" HE YELLS.

"Alec it's not what you think." Jace says.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU'VE BEEN SECRETLY DATING." Alec yells.

"What about her." I ask sitting up pretending to not to know he had a girl friend. I wink at Jace.

"What girl friend?" He asks Alec.

"THE ONE YOU TOLD ME ABOUT!" ALEC YELLS.

"AWW you told him about us I mean her." I say accidently

"So this is her." He says blushing.

"Yep." Jace says black

"Oh, I'm sorry princess Clarissa." He says.

"Ughhhh." I sigh falling back on to the bed.

"Who else did you tell?" I ask getting up and leaving him room and going to mine.

(In my room)  
Once in my room I take a shower. Once out of the shower I wrap the hug beach towel around me and walk in to my room.  
I grab a form hugging aqua blue dress with no sleeves. I then grad my black 5 inch high ankel with slit in the side. I finally snap my rune on.  
I then head down stairs  
(Downstairs)  
I walk downstairs to see a note that says

Dear kids,  
Be good and nice to emily  
~maryse  
(P.s Emily call the king he says he has some questions to ask you. Please use the phone in the library.)

I rip of my part and throw the note on the table I then go outside to call my father. I dial the circle phone's number. After a minute he picks up.

"Hello." He says.

"Hi daddy!"

"Clary pumpkin your about to become queen in two month we need you and we still have to show everyone who you look like. So we need to have you at every meeting until then." He says.

"Alright, when's the next meeting?" I ask.

"In one hour. Bring Jace if you two aren't at each other's throat's." He says laughing.

"OK I'll think about and anyway we have some news to tell you." I say.

"OK. I'll see you in an hour." He says hanging up.

I go downstairs and get Jace. I pulled him in my room and told him every thing dad said.

"Are you coming with me or no.?" I ask.

"Yea I'll come."

"ok go get ready we have thirty minutes to be there." I say pushing him out the door.

I shut the door and do my make up in the natural tone its always in I then straighten out my hair in to beach waves. I finish the look with a black leather jacket and my sunglasses. I snap my Rune off and leave my room to get Jace ready.

When I enter Jace's room he's got a black dress shirt on with black dress pants and he's looking for his dress shoes. I walk over to the closet and pull it open to find them in there place in the closet floor. I grad them and walk over to Jace. I hand him them.

"Jace Honey are you nervous about this." I ask.

"yeah this is my first circle meeting plus we are telling him we are engaged." He says standing up.

"Jace honey you'll be fine." I say smiling I then snap the present I got him to me.

"here I though you'd be nervous about the meeting so here. " I say handing him the box. he opens it to find a aqua blue tie in side along with a Rolex watch.

"Clary I love it." he says putting on the Rolex. he then asks me to help him with his tie. we then draw a portal on his bedroom wall so no one would see me. he grabs me hand a we jump through.


	4. Chapter 4

we landed out side lake Lynn perfectly I stand up and straighten my dress. I turn and look at jace. He's standing up smoothing out his clothes. When he finishes he takes my hand in his shaking one. I just laugh and shake me head. I then snap on my rune. We then walk to the castle.  
(At the castle gates)  
I knock on the gates but when no one answers it. I use magic to open it. We then walk through the court yard and into the foyer of the castle I hang up my jacket and sunglasses in the closet on there hangers. I then peek in to the meeting room to find all the seats except mine, my plus one,my brothers and, my father's empty. I then pull Jace in to my father study as I open the door I hear yelling. I tell Jace to go wait in the foyer or meeting room he goes to the foyer. I sneak in to the study and shut the door quitely. The good thing about the study is there is book shelf's blocking the person at the desk's view or the door. I draw a invisible rune on me once it sets in I walk soundlessly to one of the chairs across from the desk.i then watch my father and brother go at it.

"Father she's unfit to be the queen of the shadowworlds queen. Shes not even married or even dating anyone. I am though." He says.

"SHE'S MORE PREPARED FOR THE JOB THEN YOU WILL EVER BE IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE!" He yells.

"SHE WILL NEVER BE READY. LOOK AT WHAT ALL YOU MADE HER GO THROUGH A MASK FAKE HAIR AND EYES. DON'T FORGET ALL THE ABUSE YOU PUT HER THROUGH. SO IM THE VEST CHOOSE TO BE THE NEW RULER." HE YELLED BACK.

"EVERY THING I HAVE DONE TO HER WAS TO PREPARE HER FOR SHE IS AND WILL BE THE QUEEN OF THIS WORLD AND SHE WILL HAVE A HUSBAND WHEN SHE'S READY AND YOU WILL SMILE AND BE HAPPY FOR HER." He yells.

"You can only protect her so long. I will be king even if its the last thing I do." He says as he stalks out of the study slamming the door.

"Well you should watch your back around him." He says looking at me. I snap all of the runes off.

"One of these days he's going to notice you there." He says laughing.

"He probably already has." I say standing up.

"I wouldn't doubt it. But please be careful around him." He says hugging me.

"I will now let's go we have to unveil the real future queen and some other stuff." I say. We then walk to the meeting room. Half way there we hear a crash from the foyer below. Father and I run and looks over the rail to see Sebastian choking Jace. People start coming out of the board room to see what's going on. I jump over the banister and landing on Sebastian he automatically let's go of jace's throat. I use my magic and teleport him to my father who cuffs him to the baniser so he won't come back down. When Sebastian sees it's me he laughs.

"Hello." He says punching me in the stomach and face.

"Hello to you to." I growl. I then feel my anger rising I fell the sparks flowing out of them.

"Why are you here." He asks trying to pin me to the ground. I throw him off me and in through the front door into the courtyard.

"I'm here because its my house." I say walking side. As I walk I snap into my shadowhunter gear. He stands up and run at me I dogde him and push him on the ground. He growls all i do is smile at him.

"It's not your house yet and if I have my way it never will be." He says. He then snaps and disappears. I snap my dress back on and fix my hair. I walk past everyone up the stairs to Jace I snap off his hand cuffs and help him up. I take his hand and lead him to the board room. I sit in my chair and Jace sat in my plus one chair. I snap on my rune that changes my features. Everyone came in shortly after. I put Jace's and my's hand on the table we made by putting both of our big oak chairs side by side so the arms conneted. I then cross my legs over each other at the knee.

"Hello everyone."

"Hello king Valentine." Everyone says.

"As you've noticed princess Clarissa has joined to day."

"Hello everyone." I say.

"So from now on meetings will be ran by her since in to months she has trial run as queen." He says. He then takes Sebastian's seat. I then take his and Jace takes mine.

"Alright a lot of things are go to change around here. But any announcements before I say my news." I say looking around the room. All of a sudden Maryse's hand shot up.

"You look a lot like this Emily Carstairs girl a my institute." She says. Jace badly covers his laugh. For the first time she sees him.

"And also why is my son in your seat." She asks.

"All really really good questions. That you will get answers to if you listen. Alright here goes nothing. I've been hiding my real appearance from everyone except my family and Jace." I say as I snap my fingers. My blonde hair turns flame red and my eyes turn emerald green.

"This is what the real me looks like. We came up with the disguise so if any thing happened to the king no one would no it was me. I would take over an tell ever one but since it is two months I will be queen I will tell you. And as for the Emily girl it's me. I'm undercover trying to see if Sebastian is making people do his job."

"He is. He's telling people that you will kill our families if we don't or if we talk to you or the king about it that's why I asked way my son is here a question you have yet to answer." Maryse says.

"I would never threaten your families. And Mr. Herondale or your son is over 18 so his business is not your business but I will tell you anyway considering it involves everyones future." I say. I grab Jace's hand.

"Me and Mr. Herondale have been dating for 5 years. And last night at the institute after apologizing for a argument he proposed to me."

When i turnI see is my fathers face filled with rage and angry as I feel a sword put two my neck. As I go to scream I'm over taken over by darkness. The last thing I see and hear is my father and Jace yell at Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Valentine's point of view)

The meeting was going good. It was when Clary told everyone what she really looked like that a shadow of a figure appeared behind Clary's chair. Went to warn Jace but the shadow moved behind Clary herself. I went to warn her but she then announced that her and Jace were engaged. I went to congratulate her when the shadows owner appeared. It was Sebastian. I went to grab Clary but Sebastian already grabbed her and put a knife to her throat as her eyes started closeing. Me and Jace both yelled for her to stay awake but its to late.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Jace yells.

"What I did to everyone else." He says laughing.

"Which is?" I ask as I look around the room at all the sleeping people. I then look back at my son.

"I knew that you would invite sister dearest to today meeting so I put a rune that puts the person to sleep until it's drawer crosses over it or the person is taken out of the chair." He says.

"How did you know you wouldn't be at the meeting and how did you ever know about Jace." I ask.

"I didn't know I wasn't going to be here since your awake and if lover boy would have sat in the right chair he would be knocked out to."

"So you were going to kidnap a awake Clary." I ask.

"Yes, now no more questions." He says tying up Clary's hands. He then throws Clary on the ground. Her eyes shut open.

"By the angel what happened." She says.

"Nothing at all sister dearest." He said smiling.

"You. Didn't get enough for the day. Want another butt kicking." She says growling at him.

"No. I'm good. I'm just here to make you a deal. I'll give you two months to surrender your place as queen." He said.

"Or what you'll kill my loved ones?" She says.

"Exactly." He said.

"As I figured so predictable as usually." She said laughing. I then see her snapping but it's covered by her laughing. I then see her ropes come off. She then pulled a knife from her dress somehow.

"Stop laughing at me." He says.

"Never." She says laughing harder.

"Stop or I'll kill him." He yells putting a knife to jaces throat.

"You would kill your best friend?" She asks. His eyes flicker with hesitation.

"No I would not but I'll kill your future husband." He said digging the knife in until 2 thin lines of blood came gushing down his neck Jace drew in a quick breath of pain. Before I could blink I saw Clary launch herself at Sebastian. She knocked him to the floor are press his own knife to his throat.

"Unless you want to live to see another day. I wouldn't be missing with any of me loved ones." She yelled at him.

"As you wish but you know the deal two months." He says then disappearing.

(Clary's point of view)

I run over to Jace and do a healing spell on him. After seeing that he and dad are OK I wake up the other council members. I told them today's meeting was over,to not bother me, and that we would meet next week. After that went straight to Sebastian's room and started digging.

After two hours of digging I found his journal I walked next door to my room quietly so no one would notice me. Once there I locked my door and go to my desk. I then started reading but one entry caught my attention. It was from 5 years ago.

(Entry)  
Journal 6-18-10

Today my father told my sister clarissa will be the thrones and my father successor. I need to get rid of her before then. I have 5 years so I can take my time. It needs to look like a accident but I don't know how to make it look like one. I figure out how to.

(End of entry)

I countined reading on until I get to yesterday's entry. He talks about kill me today and use Jace as a hostage in a week and hold him in his hiding place in the institutes basement. And he was going to kill him even after I gave up my throne so I could be his servent. I put tabs where everything important is. I than start thinking of ways to stop this. I sit there about 5 minutes when the idea hits me. I know what I must do to stop all this.

I open my desk drawer and pull out 2 pieces of paper and 2 envelopes. The first note was to my father telling him I loved him and I was going to do what was best for my kingdom. Then last thing I wrote was everything is going to change.

On the second paper I told jace I was going after Sebastian and I was going to need the right help. I love you and will see you again but for both are hearts please don't come looking for me. And everything is not as it seems and is about to change.

I then put each in a envelope with there name's on it I leave them on the desk as I draw a portal. I change my appearance to Emily. I then snap the letters to wherever they are. I then jump through the portal.

I land perfectly in front of the institute. I sneak in to the library and look up Jonathan Fairchild. He pops up really quickly. I choose Jonathan because I remember spending the first 5 years of my life with him. My father thinks I don't know because he wiped me memory but I made a rune to unerase all the memories he erased. That's how I remember that only 3 and 1/2 years ago Jonathan tried to resuce me. I write down the address and go outside. I go behind the building and draw a portal to the address. I then jump.

I land perfectly again. I look up to see Jocelyn, Luke, Jonathan, and Anna having a water balloon fight in the yard. All of a sudden my triplet senses go of. Jonathan must have felt it to because all of a sudden his head shoots up and looks at me.

He tells his family to continue without him and they do. He then walks across the street towards me with a evil grin across his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Once he gets to me he stops.

"Can I help you miss?" He asks

"Yes, but can we talk in private?" I ask.

"Sure follow me." He says walking toward the house. He stops and tells Jocelyn we are classmates we are going i inside. She nods and shakes my hand.

We go inside up to his room. Once there when we enter he shuts and locks the door behind me.

"What's so important that we have to be up there." He asks. I don't answer. I just look around the room.

"You and your brother are so alike its funny." I say laughing until I realized what I just said. I look at him as I start twisting the Morganstern ring on my finger.

"I'm nothing like that monster. And how do you kno-." He stops mid sentence when he see's me twisting the Morganstern ring on my finger.

"Your engaged to that monster. He sent you here didn't he to taunt me about my sister and you. Didn't he. And your stupid enough to marry that idiot." He yells getting closer with each word. He then does the one thing I less expected. He almost slapped me but my magic blocked throwing him up against the wall.

"How dare you. You think you can slap your future queen. Then you think I would marry such a monster when I have the love of my life." Yell back at him.

An to think I thought I came here to get the only person besides my love I thought could help me take down our brother." I say.

"But apparently I was just dreaming." I say changing back into my self. He looks at me ib shock. I'm almost to the door when Jonathan grabs me.

"How?" He asks.

"I was in a mission. I went the circle meeting today and he attacked and I remember you always training a protecting me from him. I then found his journal So I went to the institute for the address of your where abouts." I say.

"No I mean how are you alive."

"I'm the best shadowhunter alive. I even kicked Jace Herondale's butt." I say.

"Good his cocky butt needed 1." He says.

"Watch it that's my future hus-." I freeze remembering that I put my rings in the envelope

"Was my future husband." I say tearing up. I tell him to meet with me in takis at 6. I then run out the house pass Jocelyn and everyone else. I run all the way to java jones in downtown Brooklyn which is 6 blocks away. I then hail a cab to downtown Manhattan were my apartment is.

I bought the apartment about 3 years ago. I bought to be closer to Jace. Once there I open the door and walk in. Once inside I look around to see 3 letters on the bar leaning against the picture of Jace, my father, Sebastian, and I before i look at them I snap all the of my stuff from my room in the institute to the apartment. I then snap it to its rightful place.

Once finished with that I walk over to the bar and sit on a stool. I then look at the envelopes. There from my father, Jace,and Valentine. I open Sebastian's first.

Dear sister

I heard you and pretty boy broke up and that run ran away. You can not escape from my deal. And remember 2 months

from Sebastian.

I put it down and pick up the one from my father.

Dear Clarissa,

Where are you? Why did you run away? Are you doing OK? What happened with jace I was there when he opened the letter? Please come home we are looking for Sebastian's journak. Please come back home.

Sincerely,

Your father

I put the notes back in there envelopes. I pick up jace's but before I open it I look at the time. It's 5:00. Thinking traffic. I snap my brown leather messager bag to me. I throw my wallet, a notebook, a box of envelopes, jace's letter, and a pen in my bag. As I walk out the door I grab my keys and my Samsung galaxy s6 edge. I lock the door and go to the parking garage. I go to the VIP spots on the ground floor for apartment owners. I walk to my royal blue dodge challenger. I get in and drive to Taki's a 2 blocks away. Traffic was easy so I make it there in 5minutes.

Before I go in I snap my hair to a light brown color and snap my frikles off. I go in and sit in a booth face towards the door. I then pull out jace's letter.


End file.
